Star Trek - The Borg Have Return
by Heero Yuy1
Summary: The Borg are back and in full force!
1. Default Chapter

STAR TREK

**STAR TREK**

**THE BORG HAVE RETURN**

** **

**Chapter 1**

2 Years ago the Borg once again tried to assimilate Earth, the Borg would have succeeded if it wasn't for the U.S.S.ENTERPRISE NCC-1701-E and Captain: Jean Luc Picard quick thinking the federation won the fight. But a Borg sphere escaped and went back in time to assimilate earth and stop first contact with the Vulcan's on April the 5th 2063.

But the Enterprise went back in time with the Borg and stop them. It has been 2 years and the Borg are back.

"Captain's Log stardate 2507.79. The day I was hoping would never come……… has come. The Borg have return once again and, they have returned in full force. 3 days ago 10 Romulan Starbase's and 36 Romulan shipyards have ether been assimilated or distroyed by the Borg. I am afraid that the Federation may be next."

"Captain you have a message from Admiral: Baldwin" Said Lieutenant, Commander: Data. "Put it through in here Data." Said Captain: Picard. "Jane Luc I have terrible news…..the colonies across the Demilitarize Zone have just fallen to the Borg". Said the Admiral. "Oh my God….were there any survivors?" Said the captain in a concerned voice.

"No……. All Federation and Cardassians colonists have been killed."Said the Admiral. "Where are the Borg heading?

Are they headed to the Federation or the Cardassian Empire?" Said Captain Picard. "The Borg are headed for the Cardassian Empire. Legat: Garek is assembling a Cardassian Armada to defend Cardassiea Prime." Said Admiral: Baldwin.

"Captain Your orders are t……………………………."

The Admiral was interrupted by a beeping sound coming from his computer panel.

"Admiral what's wrong." Said Captain: Picard in a concerned voice. "Captain I have just received a transmission from are listening post near Bajor….

The Borg has just distroyed Deep Space 9 and they have just assimilated Bajor and all its population." Said Admiral Baldwin with a terrified face.

Admiral: Baldwin and Captain: Picard just sat there and looked at each other. Then Captain: Picard looked at his fist as he clenched it. Then in a berst of rage Picard raised his arm and jammed his fist into the computer panel.

"That's it!!!! Were not going to take this anymore! Admiral I want your permission to take over the fleet. I will not allow the Borg this to the Alpha Quadrant anymore! Captain: Picard demanded. "Captain you know I cant do that." "Admiral please I no everything about the Borg I know there strengths and weaknesses I will defeat them.

"……………All right captain you are know in control of the fleet. The freedom of the entire Alpha Quadrant rests in your hands." "Thank you Admiral." "Good bye Captain". Good bye Admiral. 

Captain: Picard gets up and walks in to the bridge.

"Data contact Chancellor: Martalk, Legat: Garek, The Founders, and the Romulan Ambassador: Seela and tell them to rondayvoo with the Enterprise at Starbase 28 in 5 hours." Captain: Picard commanded. "Yes sir." Said Data. "Captain what's going on?" Said Commander: Riker. "Well number 1 I have just taken over the fleet and I believe that we need all the help we can get." "Okay I understand why you would ask the Klingon's, Romulans, and the Cardassians but the Dominion Captain. How do you know they will help us.

"Number 1 I have two reasons why I know they will help us.The first reason is that we have a peace treaty with the Dominion and the second reason is that the Borg have just distroyed deep space 9 and the Borg will probably start building a base there. Which means the Borg will be in control of the wormhole. If that happens then the Dominion will be in big trouble." Said Captain: Picard in a confident voice. "You have a point." Riker said with a smirk on his face.


	2. The Borg Have Return (Ch2)

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Data. Set a course for Starbase 28 maximum warp." Said Captain: Picard "Aye captain." Commander Data answered. "Number 1 I'll be in my quarters you have the bridge." "Yes captain." Said Riker.

Captain: Picard stepped into the turbo lift and went to deck 13 were his quarters are located. He stepped into his quarters and sat in his char he couldn't get the Borg out of his mind. He fell asleep and he started to dream. But for some reason he was dreaming about Paris his home country on Earth. He was sitting in a char. And he was looking at a picture of his brother Robare and his nephew Rene. 

A tear was rolling down his cheek. And all of a sudden 2 Borg drones in the living room. Picard took out a phaser that was in the desk drore and points it at the drones. When he looked at the 2 drones he hesitated because the 2 Borg drones were Robare and Rene but they were Borg. Picard froze and Robare grabbed his arm. Then Robare picked up his arm up and stuck 2 assimilating tubes into Picard's neck. Then Picard woke up. He had a terrified look in his face. Then Riker contacted Picard on his comm badge.

"Riker to Captain: Picard." "Yes" Said Picard. "We have just received word from the Klingon Empire, Cardassian Empire, and the Romulan Star Empire they have agreed to 

meet us at Starbase 28. But we still haven't heard anything from the Dominion." Said Riker. "Don't worry Will they'll agree to help." Said Picard. "Oh an Captain we will be arriving at Starbase 28 in 15 minuets." "Understood." Said Picard.

Picard stood up and steeped out of his quarters and he went to the turbo lift and went to deck 1 were the bridge is located.

"Report." Picard Commanded. "We have just sent a message to the starbase but we still have no response." Said Riker. "That's strange." Said Picard. "Captain! Sensors

are picking up a Borg Cube. It is attacking the starbase." Said Data. "On screen…………..Oh my God. Mr. Daniel's 

raise shields and arm all weapons." Said Picard. "Weapons 

armed." Said Lieutenant: Daniel's

"Lieutenant: Perim maximum impulse power". Picard commanded. "Captain the Borg cube is ignoring us." Said Data. "Lieutenant Daniel's prepare a full spread of Quantum torpedoes, prepare to fire on my command." Said Picard. "Yes sir." Said Daniel's

"Fire!" Commanded Picard.

Five-quantum torpedo's shot out of the Enterprise's forward torpedo launcher. All five of them impacted on the Borg ship.

"Direct hit! Only minor damage was caused to the Borg ship." Said Daniel's "Captain there attacking." Said Perim.

"Minor damage to the weapons array and shields are at 80% and holding." Said Daniel's. "Fire phasers!" Commanded Picard. " Captain Phasers are off line. In fact all weapons are off line." Said Daniel's. "How did that happen." Said Picard with a confused voice. "I'm not sure Captain…there just not working." Said Daniel's. "Captain the Borg have us in their tractor beam, they are attempting to assimilate the ship." Said Data. 

"Captain we are receiving a transmission from the Borg cube." Said Daniel's. "On screen." Said Picard. "We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ship. We will add your biological and technological distinctnifis to are own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile." Said the Borg. "Captain the shields are at 40% and dropping." Said Daniel's. "Mr. Daniel's get those weapons back online!" Picard commanded. 

"Captain. Sensors are picking up another ship…Captain it's a Cardassian ship!" Said Daniel's. "It's about time."Said Picard. The Cardassian ship is attacking the Borg cube…Captain my sensors are picking up two more shipsdecloking of the port and starboard bow. It's Chancellor Martalk's ship and Admiral Seela's ship." Said Daniel's.


End file.
